Our Secret Place
by ukulele.is.super.punk
Summary: Castiel is being told what to believe, but he likes Dean. Dean's his friend. But Cas doesn't know who to believe anymore. Supernatural A/U with many some Destiel if ya ship it.
1. Chapter 1

"I like to listen to the sound of the rain." I say.

"Why?" The man with the white beard asks me.

"I don't know. It makes me happy, I guess." I tell him looking out the window as the rain hits into the glass pane, showing my reflection back at me.

"Tell me about your friend, Dean." He says.

"He's great."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Years. Soon after my dad left."

"How close do you think you are to him?"

"Close, I think."

The man scribbles something down in his notebook and looks at the clock.

"Looks like our times up, Castiel. See you in a few days. Oh and don't forget to take your medication."

I walk out of his office and close the door behind me. I walk outside into the parking lot, to Mom's car. I can see her doing her crossword puzzle through the window and listening to the car's radio. I open the door and get in and shelter myself from the rain.

"Can we please go home now? I told Dean that I would met up with him today in our secret spot." I tell Mom.

"Cas, don't get me wrong or anything, I love you but, do you think it's a great idea for you in your state of mind, should go to a place, where only you know where it is and met someone that no one besides you have ever met? Because I think that you should just stay home with your siblings."

I put my earphones in my ears to block out Mom's voice as she continues to rant about how I need to stop talking to and seeing Dean. I ignore her. I always do.

We get home. Mom make me sit down at the kitchen table. She gives me lunch. I'm not hungry, but I don't say anything, or eat anything. I just push the food around my my plate with my fork. I can finally leave the table. I walk outside and the street to the forest. I walk deep into the forest. Where Dean and I found an old tree house and claimed it as ours.

I get to the tree house and climb up the ladder and crawl in. I see Dean sitting in the far left corner.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey." I said to Dean.

Dean looks up. "Hey. How was your doctors appointment?"

I sigh. "Don't even get me started. He man with the white beard doesn't understand. He says that he does but I know he acts like he does."

"So, what did you do there then?"

"I looked outside the window and the rain, while he asked me a whole bunch of questions."

We're silent for a moment. All I hear is the rain drops dripping off the tree leaves and on to the top of the tree house. Dean stands up and pulls his pocket knife from his pocket.

"Dean, what are you going?" I ask him, as he starts to carve something into the wall.

"Well, Cas, one day your going to die. Don't worry, I'm also going to die. Everyone's going to die. There's really nothing that we do to escape death. It's just growing closer and closer to us."

"Oh. But what are you carving?"

"Oh, I'm carving my name, so that one day, if anyone takes over this tree house when we're gone, they'll know who last owned it."

"Oh. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you terrified of anything?"

"Me. Ha! I'm not scared of anything. Cas, are you terrified of anything?"

"No. Psh. What would I be terrified of? Remember, everything's going to be gone one day."

"Ya, I guess so. Pointless to be scared of anything, right?"

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and I lay in the tree house for hours. I have to leave, I don't want to leave, but I have to. I tell Dean that I'll see him tomorrow. I give me a hug good bye. I walk home. I walk through the front door of the house. I walk to to the kitchen sink and fill up a small glass of water. I turn around and see Mom. Her arms are crossed on her chest. She scares me. I drop the glass on the ground. It shatters. Mom sighs and goes to get a broom and dust pan. When she's gone I pick up the biggest and sharpest glass shard. I leave the kitchen and walk to my room. As I'm walking, I squeeze the glass and lock my bedroom door behind me. I put the glass into my bedside table drawer. Then I watch my blood trip onto the floor. Right now a normal person would call for help, but I'm not normal. I'm everything but normal.

The wind coming in from my window makes the blood drip a few inches away fro where the first blood splats are.

"Castiel, what the hell are you doing?" I hear Dean say from behind me.

"Dean, why are you here?" I ask him.

"I don't want to go home and I felt like you were in trouble, so I came here. Now, what the hell are you doing?" Dean asks me again.

I look at my hand. It's painted in my blood. I feel the pain of 1,000 needles piercing my skin.

"Dean, help!" I say, as tears form in my eyes.

"Cas, ssshhhh. Your mom heard you and now she's coming. I have to go. I promise that I'll see you tomorrow." Dean says as he runs and jumps out of my window.

"Castiel! Open this door right now!" Mom yells through the locked door.

I walk over to the door and unlock it. Mom bursts open the door and sees me just standing there clutching my hand.

"Cas, what happened?" She asks me.

I tell her what just happened.

"Castiel, you dropped a plastic cup. Why are you bleeding? Did anyone come in your room and do this to you?" She asks me.

"Well, Dean came in through the window, but he was trying to help me. He would never hurt me." I tell her as she bandages up my hand.

"Cas, I don't want you to see Dean ever again. Okay?"

"But Mom, he's my best and only friend. He makes me feel happy."

Mom pulls me for a hug. I don't hug her back. I only hug Dean back.

Mom tucks me into my bed and sits in the chair in the corner of my room and watches me fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Laying down with Dean's one of my favourite parts of the day. Laying down with him at the base of the large tree in the forest, that holds our treehouse, calms my nerves some how. Everything's calm and quiet.

"Cas, you should stop picking at that." Dean saying breaking the silence.

"What?" I ask.

"Picking at your hand. It's never going to heal if you keep touching and picking at it."

"Oh." I put my hand under my head. It's been a few weeks since my hand was cut. Mom took my to the hospital to get it stitched up, but I pulled the stitches out. I've been picking at it during the day. Dean tells me to stop when he sees me touching it.

We lay in silence, looking up at the top of the trees for a few minutes.

"DEAN!" I hear a man yell in the far back of the forest; hidden in the trees.

"Dean, did you hear that?" I ask him sitting up.

"What? Hear what?"

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" The man yells again.

"Cas, we need to go, NOW!"

I don't question it. I just jump up. He grabs my hand and sprints. We run for about 20 minutes, non-stop. I hear someone running after us, but I don't look back. We hide behind a log, after another 10 minutes of running.

"Dean Winchester, get you ass out here!" The man yells into the trees. The ruff voice echos. "You have 7 seconds to get your ass out here!"

We hear two gun shots after that.

"7...6...5...4..-"

"I'm right here." I hear Dean say. I was closing my eyes, so I didn't notice Dean move from the hiding spot. "What do you want?"

The man smiled a devilish smile.

 _ **NOTE:**_

 _Sorry that this is a very shot chapter filled with grammar errors and spelling mistakes. It's late at night and I wanted to get this chapter out. Good luck wondering what will happen next. Is this considered a cliffhanger?_


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you what?" I asked.

He lowers the gun and starts laughing. Not a happy laugh. It's laugh that means, 'I'm going to kill you soon'.

My breaths become uneven and I begin to sweat. I feel the anxiety welling up inside me.

We walks towards me.

I close my eyes and hold my breath.

"Boy, do you know why I'm here?" He asks me.

"No, sir." I tell him.

"Really?"

"No."

He puts the gun up to my head.

"Where's your brother?"

"Sam?" I ask opening my eyes.

He punches me.

"Where's your goddamn brother!?" He yells.

"I don't know." I say. My face stings.

"Bullshit!" He punches me in the nose. I feel the cold blood run over my lips.

"Maybe you killed him." I mumble, under my breath. I taste the blood.

"What did you say?" He says. I hear the anger rising in his voice.

"N-N-Nothing." I say. I cringe at the sound on how scared I sound.

"Coward! You're a fucking coward!" He grabs me. He punches me. "Lier! Lying to my face!" He punches me again. "You're the reason why your mom's no longer around!" His fist meets my face again. "You drove her sick!" and again. "You're the fuck up of the family!" He hints me about 10 more times.

He finally drops me. My face is throbbing. It's stained with blood. I fall on to my knees. Blood drips on to the ground underneath me.

"Just bring your brother home. And soon!" He kicks me in the stomach and then walks off, cursing under his breath. All of a sudden he turns around and points his gun at me. He pulls the trigger. I hear the blast and the bullet hit a tree beside and behind me. He turns around and leaves.

I fall on to my side. I feel tears come out of my eyes. I close them, tight. They keep coming out. I hug my knees up to my chest and sob hard. Man, I am a coward. The next few minutes feel like an eternity. I hear someone walk up towards me and sits beside me. Cas! I forgot that he was here. He saw everything. I feel more embarrassed then I already did. He must think that I'm a coward, too.

He pulls me up on his lap and hugs me. We stay there for what feels like years, but really only for a few minutes. I cry for the entire time. I'm a wimp.

 _ **Note:**_

 _I hope you guys liked this chapter or part. I wrote it late at night so I hope that it's okay. I hoped you like the part from Dean's POV. Next part out later this week or early next week, maybe, hopefully._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note:**_ _Back to Cas's POV. Hope you like this chapter. I had today off so I wrote about 3 chapters, so expect lots of updates for the next couple of days._

I sit beside Dean. He's badly hurt. I don't really know what to do, so I pull him on my lap. It's awkward because Dean's a bit taller than I am. He presses his face into my chest. He's sobbing. I pull and hold him as tight to me as I can. We stay in that position for about 30 minutes, until he falls asleep from exhaustion. I pick him up with the little strength I have, and carry him back to our treehouse. Some how I manage to bring him up into the house. Dean must have blacked out at some point, as he didn't wake up when I paced him on the floor. I set him against the wall, so he doesn't fall over.

I take off my jacket and try to clean the blood off his face. I just end up smearing the thick liquid around his face.

"Oops." I mumble under my breath. I get up and walk around looking for a water bottle. After 5 minutes looking, I finally find a half empty water bottle. I put some on my jacket and wipe Dean's face. I get the blood off. I can now see his face clearlycc; his upper lip is spilt and has a black eye. I feel sorry for what Dean went through. I lay him down on the floor, so he can rest better.

After a few minutes, Dean starts to fidget and finally wakes up. He sits up and looks up at me.

"How long have I been out for?" He asks.

"About 2 hours." I reply.

"Oh god, I need to go!" Dean starts to get up.

"Wait, why?" I ask standing up too.

"I need to find and get Sammy home."

"Sammy?"

"My brother. Apparently he's not home and I need to find him and get him home. I need to go now!" He pushes past me and goes down the ladder and in the forest.

I watch him leave from the door of the treehouse. He's almost out of sight when he stops.

"Sorry about everything." He says with a hint of disappointment in this voice. "I understand-"He mumbles the rest and then runs off to find Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been one week since Dean left.

15 days.

One month.

Two months.

Will he ever come back?


	8. Chapter 8

Freshly laid snow cover the ground. I see my breath as I walk to school. It's been about 6 months since I last saw Dean. I miss him. Mom and the man with the white beard said that I made him up and that he's fake, but I know Dean's real. He has to be. On the bright side of everything, the man with the white beard said I'm getting better and I don't need to see him anymore, but I need to stay on the medication that he gave me.

I kick the snow in front of me. I'm oblivious to the world around me, as I look at my feet. Left, right, left, right. I'm so focused on my feet that I run into someone and fall on my ass.

"Watch where you're going!" The person says.

"Oh, sorry." I reply getting up onto my feet.

"Cas?"

I look up. I see the face, its Dean. "Dean? Where have you been? I've missed you."

"Sorry, k?" He says looking at his feet.

"K." I say. I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, okay. I promise." Dean walks up to me and whispers in my ear. "Meet me in the treehouse after school, okay?"

"Okay." I whisper back.

"Now get to school you're going to be late." He says walking off.

I continue my walk to school. The rest of the day couldn't be longer. Finally the day comes to an end. I go to my locker.

09-18-08

My lock pops open. I pack my bag and grab my jacket, until hand cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" The person asks.

"Meg, I know its you." I turn around. Her hands wrap around my neck. She kisses me.

"What are you doing tonight?" She whisphers in my ear.

"I'm getting together with a friend for a bit, then homework. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Can't working."

"Call in sick?"

"Can't boss is a bitch."

"Oh, sorry."

Meg sighs. "Okay, see you later then." She walks off, and blends in with the crowd of the other students. I put my jacket, and close my locker. I walk outside. The brisk air sends a shiver down my spine as I walk towards the direction of the forest, to meet Dean Winchester for the first time in 6 months. I'm scared of what will happen.

 _ **Note:**_ _AHHHHHHH! I have about 4 chapters already written and I guess their 'okay'. Be prepared for what is to come. By the way Cas's locker combination is Misha Collins air date of his first episode of supernatural._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note:**_ _This chapter/part is in Dean's POV, just so you know_

I pace back and forth, inside the treehouse, waiting for Cas to show up.

"Hey."

I turn around. He's finally here.

"Hey. What's up?" I stop pacing and ask.

"Nothing much. What did you want to talk about?" He says sitting, leaning against a wall.

Cas seems different then when I left him. OH GOD! I left him! He seems happier though, maybe it was right to leave him. Maybe I was the worst thing for him.

"Dean?"

I'm snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"Why did you leave when I needed YOU most? After what happened I had so many questions! I was really worried for you, you know. What do you do? You leave for six months and don't leave a note or anything! You just left. In fact you never said 'good-bye'! That really hurts, Dean! But what can I really expect from a guy who never told me ANYTHING! I told you everything, Dean, and yet I know nothing about you!"

"Cas, I'm really sorry. You have to believe me. I'll answer all your questions, I promise!" I yell holding back tears.

"Honestly, I don't want to know anymore. I'm leaving." Cas start to get up. Something comes over me.

"Running off to Meg?" I ask jumping up.

Cas turns around. "How do you-"

I cut him off. "How do I know about Meg? Well, did you actually think I would leave you in a time like this? I've kept my eyes on you. Meg's trouble, trust me. And you go to her whenever there's a bump in the road."

"Meg's not bad, okay. How would you even know if she was? OH, WAIT, LET ME GUESS. You slept with her, broke her heart when you left her, and came crying to her when you- YES, YOU- killed your mother! That's right! Meg told me everything! I don't feel sorry for you. You're not a friend, you're an enemy now. I wish death upon you! Do die and rote in hell, Dean!" Cas walks toward the exit.

"SHUT UP!" I punch my fist through the wall. Braking the wood that held the place together "You're not my Cas! You're not the person I left! Cas would never wish death to anyone!"

"I guess you didn't know me that well. Go die! Go die and see your mother in hell!"

Next thing I know I charging at Cas. I push him out of the treehouse. He falls down. I hear him scream; Then hit the ground.

All is silent.

 _ **Note:**_ _HOLY FUCK! WTF just happened. Find out probably tomorrow or NEXT WEEK! So I made Cas into a dick and IDK why, oops. Next up more of Dean's POV and Cas's family? By the way chapter 10 is long compared to my other chapters._


	10. Chapter 10

Oh god! What did I do? I turn around and fall on my knees. Tears fall down my face. I turn around and look down. I see Cas's broken body/. He's left leg is bent the wrong way and he's bleeding from this mouth.

"Oh god!" I quickly climb the ladder and run to his body. "Cas! Cas! Please wake up! I can't lose you too!" I fall down and check if he's breathing. A wave of relief washes over me as I see his chest rise and fall.

I take off my jacket and wrap it around Cas's leg. I pick him up and run to get out of the forest.

I run for about 10 minutes, when I hear Cas cough. I stop immediately.

"Cas?"

"Dean?" He says weak and quietly. ; I can barely hear him.

"What?"

"H-h-h-hurts." He manages to get put.

"It's okay. We're getting help."

"O-o-o-okay."

I start running again. Now Cas is griping onto me for dear life.

"It's my turn to save you." I say running.

I finally get to the hospital. I bust through the doors with Castiel in my arms.

"Help! I need help!" I yell into the E.R.

Two nurses run up to me. They asked me what happened. I tell them that he fell about 15 feet, broke his leg, hit his head and is not waking up. One nurse runs and comes back with one of those hospital beds with the wheels.

I lay Cas on it. One of the nurses takes Cas. I try to follow but is stopped after 2 steps.

"Sir, sorry but you can't follow. We're going to take-"

"Castiel." I say.

"Yes, Castiel. We're going to take him for some test and you're going to tell me about Castiel so we can call his family and tell them what happened and they can some here." The nurse turns me around and leading me into an office. I sit down in a chair in the corner. The nurse tells me to wait here while she goes and gets a doctor. I WAIT, WHICH FEELS LIKE FOREVER. Finally the doctor shows up. He asks me about Cas. I tell him everything, except the part about me pushing him out of the treehouse. He writes everything down.

"I'm going to go call his family now and tell them what happened. Go wait in the waiting room until any new information."

I get up and walk to the waiting room. I sit in a hard plastic chair and wait. Again it feels like forever. OI feel my eyes get heavy with sleep. I close them.

"Where is he? Is he okay?"

I wake up to hear a woman's voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Nowak, he's just resting right now and it's best not to wake him up yet. Please go and wait with the other person waiting for your son to wake up." The doctor and the woman, who I'm guessing is Cas's mom, turn to look at me. The doctor turns and walks away.

"Who are you and what did you do to my son?" She basically yells in my face.

"I'm Dean Winchester. Your son's best friend. The one who you think isn't real and part of your son's imagination." I say to her. A look of shock and horror falls over her face. "Ya, him. By the look on your face you obviously heard of me. And to not believe your own son about me that's SICK!" As soon as I finish, I hear the door open and close.

"How is he?" It's Meg.

Cas's mom turns around and looks at her. "He's fine but he's resting right now. Come sit down." Meg and Mrs. Nowak sit down across the room from me. Awkward tension fills the room. A doctor comes in a hour later to tell us that Cas is awake and is doing fine, except for his leg that's broken from the fall. I get up and make my way toward the doctor, to follow him to see Cas.

"Only family right now, sorry." He says. I sigh and turn around and sit back down into a waiting room chair. Mrs. Nowak follows the doctor to see Cas.

It's just Meg and I now.

"Hey, Dean?"

"What do you want?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

I think about it for a minute. I won't be able to see Cas for at least another hour or so, so I agree to talk with Meg.

She brings me outside. We walk to the end of the parking lot. Where we're out of sight of the people.

"Castiel has gotten better in the past couple months. The months without you in it. That's the truth. I know it's hard and all but it's true. I think if you just leave, out of Castiel's life, it would make him so much better. And to be totally honest, I think you might end up like your father. You don't want to harm Cas, do you?"

"I can't leave, Cas." I tell her.

"I knew you would say something like that, so I brought somethings along." She opens her bag that she has with her. I look in it. Inside there's a hand gun and bullets. "Take these, Dean, and do what's best for Cas."

I take the bullets and put them in my pocket. Then I take the gun and place it between my belt and my back.

"For Cas." I say, turn, and walk away.

 _ **Note:**_ _Sorry about the long ass chapter but I wanted to get this up. It's also 12:00 at night, so sorry about all the grammar and spelling errors. I hope you're ready for what's going to happen next!_

 _(P.S- Would you still like the story if I added Destiel in it, or should I just keep Dean and Cas as friends?)_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note:**_ _So it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. Oops. Good thing I have a chapter and a half ready because I didn't write anything over Christmas. I have so many ideas for the next chapter, (maybe including some Destiel!)_

 **MEG'S P.O.V**

Dean walks off ad I walk back towards the hospital. I finally got him to leave. After years and years of trying and it finally happens. Cas will be better without Dean. I sit back down in the waiting room, like nothing ever happened. 30 minutes pass and Mrs. Nowak comes out.

"Where's Dean?" She asks.

"He left. I don't know why though. Why did you need him?"

"Cas is asking for him."

"Oh. Maybe I can talk to Cas. I am his girlfriend after all."

"Come on then."

I stand up and follow her. We walk down the hall. We take a left, then a right, another right and into an elevator. We go up a floor. We walk down the hall for a bit and finally get to Castiel's room.

We walk in. I see Castiel looking out the window. He's hooked up to an I.V bag. I feel sorry for him. He turns to look for us. He looks disappointed

"Where's Dean?" He says staring at me.

"He left." I reply looking down at my shoes.

"Oh."


	12. Chapter 12 and 13

_**Note:**_ _Sorry about not posting a new chapter in a few weeks. First it was Christmas and such and now I'm very stressed about my exams and final projects that are due at the end of the week. But I wrote 2 new chapters instead of studying. I put them all into this document instead of 2 different ones 'cause I'm really lazy. Hope you enjoy. (Sorry about all the grammar mistakes!)_

 **Chapter 12 (Cas's POV)**

It's been 2 months since the accident. Mom hasn't let me go outside since then. Not just because of my leg, but mostly because of Dean. Ever since she met Dean, she's been really protective of me, and that hasn't happened since I was a small child. She also became very strict. She won't let me open curtains anymore. I think she's scared that she might see Dean.

"Okay, Castiel. Your brothers and I are off. Are you sure you don't want to come too?"

"I'm sure, Mom. Grandma doesn't like me anyways."

She sighs. "Fine, see you next week."

"Yup. Bye"

"Bye." She closes the front door after her.

Home alone finally. I hear the car drive away. I walk over the curtains and open them. Light from the sun fills the room. It feels nice on my skin. I walk to the living room, grabbed the tv remote and sit on the couch. I flick through the channels, trying to find something to watch.

After a few minutes, I find something. It's Dean's favourite show. I watch it, I don't really like it, but I'll watch it for Dean.

I did nothing that day.

 **Chapter 13 (Cas's POV)**

 _2 days later_

I get up and take a shower. After I walk back to my room and grab an old record. I walk to the living room and place it on my family's old record player. I skip through the record until I get to "Hey Jude" by The Beatles. The song fills the house. I love it! I walk to the windows, to open the curtains.

I look outside. Must have snowed outside, as there was freshly laid snow on the ground. Along with fresh snow, there was a fresh trail of blood leading to Dean's blood covered body, lying motionless in the snow.

I wave of panic and fear rush over me.

I run outside and pick up Dean. I bring him inside, to my room. I place him my bed. His lips are blue and the other parts of his body are colourless because he's so pale.

I throw my blankets on him. Hoping that it will warm him up.

After I clean his face, since it's painted in blood. I lay him down on his back and let him sleep. I watch him sleep from the corner of my room.

3 hours pass, Dean starts shaking and mumbling. I run his is side.

*Dean's POV*

Silence.

That's all I hear. It matches well with the darkness surrounding me.

I'm numb. My limbs can't feel anything.

Where am I?

"Hello?" I yell into the void. "CAS! CAS! CASTIEL!"

There's no response.

"CASTIEL NOWAK! Help! Somebody help me!" I yell louder and louder. I curl up into a ball. "Castiel, please." I manage to get out between sobs.

"Dean, please wake up." It's Cas. I opened my eyes, like Cas told me to do.

Light blinds me. I sit straight up and look to my left to find Cas sitting next to me.

"Dude, are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Castiel, I'm sorry." I pull him into a hug.

"I don't think you have ever hugged me, let alone called me 'Castiel' before."

"First time for everything."

"I guess so." He hugs me back. "You should take a shower or something."

"Okay."

Cas gives me everything I need and shows me to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Dean?" He asks before he closes the door.

"Yes, I'm 100% sure that I won't end up dying in the shower."

"Okay, if you say so." He closes the door. I don't bother locking it because it's just me and him. I undress and get into the shower.

The hot water feels nice on my skin. The first half of the shower was amazing, until I felt really weak. I fall on my hands and knees. Next things I know, I'm throwing up my own blood.

"Cas!" Blood pours out of my mouth. "Castiel!" My voice is now killing me, as blood continues of fall out. "Help." I manage to get out before my face and body falling into my blood. I can't move. I hear Cas basically kick the door down and pull the shower curtains back. He turns off the water.

"Umm… Oh my god! WHAT DO I DO!?" I can hear Cas say. He grabs a towel and picks me up like a child, since I can't move.

"I'm sorry." I weakly say and I cough out blood onto myself.

"Shut up! You're literally going to end up dying by saying 'I'm sorry'" He says. He grabs his car keys. He lays me down on my side in the back of his car. He hops in the front and drives. I feel worried for my life, but at the same time I'm terrified because Cas sucks ass at driving and he's probably going to end up killing us both in a car accident. Thankfully we arrive at the hospital in one piece. I feel worse than I did before.

Cas picks me up again.

"Castiel, I love you." I quickly say.

"Save it. You're going to live and I'm going to make sure of it."

His face is the last thing I see before I close my eyes.


	13. UPDATE

This is not a proper chapter or update to this fanfic. Sorry about that. I just haven't really felt inspired to write this story recently. Until I do feel inspired to update this with a new chapter, I'll be writing a Joshler fanfiction on my wattpad. I might move it here after a while. Again sorry about this and leaving you on a cliffhanger. I promise I won't end up like a writer that post 2 new chapters a year. Hopefully I'll update this in the next week or two.

I'll also be moving this story on to my wattpad, as well.

My wattpad_- user/TwentyFallingDiscosX


End file.
